This relates generally to forming assemblies and, more particularly, to forming assemblies of structures for accessories and other electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as headphones and other accessories are often formed from small plastic parts. With conventional techniques, parts may be joined using snaps, adhesive, or screws. The use of snap features may require over-travel between parts (i.e., parts may be required to pass a “click point” in which one part passes over another to engage the snap). A biasing structure may then be required to ensure that the parts do not rattle. The biasing structures may flex, which may allow the parts to experience an undesirable movement with respect to one another following assembly. Glue can be used to attach parts, but can be challenging to dispense and may produce inconsistent results. Screws are often too large for use with compact assemblies.
In view of these challenges, it would be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for joining structures when forming assemblies such as assemblies for electronic devices.